A supporting device is generally used for supporting an apparatus, such as a flat panel display, to provide a function for adjusting the visual angle between the user and the display. The types of the supporting device coupling with the display may typically be classified as fixed module and detachable module. The fixed module is immovably fastened to the display, except for a movable portion allowing for adjusting the visual angle. Generally, it is very difficult to change the size or features of a fixed module for transport or storage, and the module is easily damaged by a crash occurring during the movement.
The detachable module can be coupled with the display during operation and can be detached easily from the display allowing for more convenient transport and storage. However, there are several drawbacks to the conventional detachable modules. For example, tools may be required to detach a supporting device for transport. The parts disassembled from the supporting device could be lost, rendering the supporting device useless.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a supporting device that can change in size or features but does not need to be detached from the supported apparatus for transport or storage.